The present invention relates to a method for producing a ceramic member having a plurality of fine throughholes.
There have conventionally been used a metal, a synthetic resin, or the like, for a member having fine throughholes such as an encoder, a precision high fine electric field shutter, an ion flow control head, and a scale.
In such products, fine throughholes of a ceramic member are used for detecting or recording a site by passing or not passing a gas, a liquid, fine solid particles, light, etc., therethrough.
Such a member having fine throughholes has recently been required to have high density, high precision, and high reliability.
However, since metals and synthetic resins which have been conventionally used cannot satisfy these requirements, it has been expected that a member made of a different material from the conventional ones would be developed.
In view of these problems, the present invention aims to provide a member having fine throughholes made of a material having heat resistance, abrasion resistance, and low thermal expansion and to improve density, precision, and reliability of machinery and tools such as an encoder, a precision high fine electric field shutter, an ion flow control head, and a scale.